The Dungeon-Crawler's Guide
by MysteryElectric
Summary: A guide for all aspiring Rescue, Exploration, and Resistance teams to better understand various species in the Pokemon world so that they may be better prepared once they encounter them. It's a dangerous job to be a dungeon-crawling Pokemon, so I intend to make it easier for both those Pokemon and the writers. Feel free to suggest more Pokemon you want to see!
1. Rattata & Raticate

Description: **Rattata** is probably the most common Pokémon you will find in the world. Originating in the human regions of Kanto and Johto, this hardy vermin has spread across the globe due to their incredible adaptability and reproduction rate, but their lifespans are very short in comparison to a majority of Pokémon. It is a normal-type Pokémon.

Behaviour: Outside of mystery dungeons, Rattata are generally timid creatures who prefer scavenging food to fighting, but they may turn territorial if you attack their nest. In mystery dungeons, Rattata are slightly more brazen and territorial, but they also tend to be nocturnal.

Threat level: Low. Any Pokémon that has learned to battle is probably capable of taking on most feral varieties of this Pokémon; however, they are adept thieves and are unafraid of stealing food if they don't think you'll be able to see them. Rattata may pose a challenge to inexperienced dungeon-crawlers due to their speed, large fangs and ferocity. Their abilities can either be Run Away, which causes them to flee at the first sign of danger, or Guts, which means that those crippled by status ailments will have much stronger attacks. It is best to just directly attack them; they are not capable of taking much damage.

General habitat: These Pokémon can be found almost anywhere, including caves, forests, grasslands, abandoned buildings and cities, ruins, or wetlands. Habitats with lots of predatory bird Pokemon

Rattata are also surprisingly adept swimmers, but they are not capable of battling while swimming.

Description: **Raticate **are the evolved forms of Rattata, which have much more developed fangs and are slightly quicker than their unevolved forms. They have sandy brown fur and long thin tails. They are also capable of standing on their hind legs. Raticate are even more adaptable and hardy than Rattata. They are normal-type Pokémon as well.

Behaviour: These Pokémon are vicious and territorial regardless of whether they live in a Mystery Dungeon, but if they have the ability Run Away they may flee from battle if they are injured enough. They are much less cautious and more carnivorous than Rattata, and many are active in the daylight as well as during the night. They attack with speed, fangs, and tackling attacks.

Threat level: Medium. These Pokémon are capable of gnawing through concrete and steel with their teeth. They have the same abilities as Rattata, which means they may flee from battle if injured enough, but they are strong and fast enough to take on most inexperienced Pokémon. Exercise caution with them in battle, they use ramming and biting attacks but are also capable of learning Swords Dance, Sucker Punch and Scary Face. Ranged attacks, fighting-type attacks and speed attacks work wonders. Status afflictions should be avoided in case their ability is Guts, which will increase their physical attack power.

General habitat: Basically any land habitat is normally suitable for this Pokémon except for the most extreme of temperatures and heights. If a habitat has many predatory birds or Pokémon such as Luxray, Serperior, Arbok, Seviper, and Zangoose, these Pokémon are almost sure to be found.


	2. Zubat, Golbat, Crobat

Description: **Zubat **is a poison and flying type creature that relies on echolocation to navigate and find prey. They often live in colonies. They are the most common cave-dwelling Pokémon and any cave-like mystery dungeon with the exception of the Glowstone Labyrinth is sure to have these Pokémon or their evolved forms.

Behaviour: Zubat are nocturnal creatures, going out to hunt during the evening hours and staying in caves during the day. If disturbed from their sleep, they may attack. They sleep very lightly and occasionally appear in large swarms.

Threat Level: Low. The main threat a Zubat poses is its ability to inflict confusion and its advantage in the dark due to its echolocation abilities. Occasionally, a Zubat may know Bite or Wing Attack and that can cause problems for inexperienced fighters, but Astonish, Leech Life and Supersonic are generally the extent of a Zubat's abilities in all but the most dangerous of mystery dungeons. Grass, Bug, Ground, Poison and Fighting-type attacks are virtually useless against this Pokémon, however, so be sure to avoid using these moves if possible. Also, a large swarm of Zubat could easily overwhelm an unprepared team.

General habitat: Zubat are ubiquitous cave-dwellers, although they will very occasionally live in very dark forests.

Description: **Golbat **is a poison and flying type Pokémon that evolves from Zubat. They are capable of draining their victims of large volumes of blood. Unlike Zubat, Golbat have eyes that are capable of limited vision, but are more likely to use echolocation.

Behaviour: Golbat feed on the blood of their unsuspecting victims, sometimes draining them completely and killing them. They also go out at night to hunt for bugs and other small prey. They sleep for most of the day.

Threat Level: Moderate. A Golbat is easily capable of killing small Pokémon with the amount of blood they consume at once. Their fangs are capable of piercing the hides of the majority of Pokémon species, but they will not feed off of rock, steel, ghost, grass or poison-type Pokémon. They often confuse and poison their opponents in battle, but their attacks are also rather potent and damaging. In the toughest of cave dungeons, they may be able to learn moves such as Mean Look, Air Slash, and Haze.

General habitat: Golbat live in caves, mines, ruins, old buildings, and forests.

Description: **Crobat **is the final evolution of Golbat, and is exceedingly rare in the wild due to its unorthodox method of evolution. Crobat are capable of evolving when becoming the leader of a colony, when experiencing extreme happiness or elation, when bonding with their trainer, or when opening their eyes to sentience. It is a poison-and-flying type Pokémon with four wings, which means its ability to walk is almost completely gone, but it can fly silently and its speed is almost unmatched.

Behaviour: Wild Crobat are not as greedy as Golbat, but they often take on larger airborne prey as well as rodents and insects. Even in the wild, they are exceedingly intelligent, but they are generally sentient. If they are not the leader of a swarm of Zubat and Golbat, they tend to live in solitude. Sentient Crobat are very friendly and wise creatures despite their menacing appearance, but they are still nocturnal and enjoy hunting immensely.

Threat Level: If they are wild and hungry, or leading a swarm, they are exceedingly deadly. These Pokémon are not only blindingly fast, they are powerful attackers and much more resilient to attacks than their unevolved brethren. They can often take out a Pokémon completely silently and kill it, and its teeth and wings are capable of tearing Pokémon to shreds. Your best bet in battle is to lower its speed or otherwise cripple it, but keep in mind that it is immune to poisoning. Electric, psychic and ice attacks all work well, and it is generally incapable of battling steel-type Pokémon.

General habitat: Wild Crobat live in caves, forests, old buildings, or ruins, but sentient Crobat can be found anywhere close by what it considers to be a suitable hunting ground.


	3. Nidoran family

Description: **Nidoran **is a quadrupedal Poison-type Pokémon with marked gender-based differences in its physiology. Male Nidoran are noted for their pink colouring and longer poison barbs and horns, while female Nidoran are more of a lavender colour with more prominent claws but smaller poison barbs and overall physique. It is one of the few species where their gender affects their evolution.

Behaviour: Male Nidoran are rather aggressive, attacking with tackles and jabbing with their horns to ward off predators. They scan their territory by raising their large, sensitive ears out of the grass. They are primarily herbivorous. When a female Nidoran is nearby, it will become even more aggressive towards those it deems to be invading its territory. Female Nidoran are less aggressive in general than males, but when provoked, they attack with claws and teeth rather than their smaller horns. Younger Nidoran pups often flee when threatened, which may cause a Nidoqueen to appear and chase you away. Nidoran often choose their mates soon after leaving the care of their mothers.

Threat Level: Low-Moderate. Male Nidoran are more aggressive than females, but both Pokémon should be treated with caution due to their poisonous barbs. If you just battle one, avoid making physical contact or you may be poisoned. They are not strong, but they have a wide variety of moves from different types that can make battling them a challenge. If a younger one feels threatened, they may flee towards their mother Nidoqueen that will chase you away.

Habitat: These Pokémon often live in burrows in grassland areas and fields.

Description: **Nidorino **is a dark purple poison-type with a long, prominent horn and many poisonous spikes on its body. This species is males-only.

Behaviour: This Pokémon is viciously territorial and is willing to attack anyone headlong with its prized horn, especially if Nidorina are around. Moon Stone radiation will cause Nidorino to seek it out single-mindedly. They are likely to fight other Nidorino to the death for the limited supply of Moon Stones. Sometimes, Nidorino will travel in a pack led by a Nidoking, but this never happens in mystery dungeons. Nidorino mate with Nidorina and stay with the litter until the pups have grown, but the next mating season they will find a new mate. If they sense Moon Stone radiation, they will abandon their mate and pups to go evolve and never return to the nest.

Threat Level: High. This violent Pokémon will not hesitate to attack those it deems a threat and it is viciously territorial. It can skewer a Pokémon with its horn, and the poison within its barbs and horn are highly potent. It is highly advised to either flee or attack from long range when up against this Pokémon. Make sure to avoid close-quarters battle or have plenty of Pecha Berries on hand if you intend to enter an area that is known to have wild Nidorino. Some Nidorino are even capable of laying toxic spike traps and extremely rarely are capable of using the move Horn Drill, which will instantly cause its target to faint if it hits. Most wild Nidorino are unable to live this long, however, or they evolve before they learn this technique.

Habitat: Wild Nidorino live in grasslands, near the entrances of caves, and in mountainous areas.

Description: **Nidorina**

Behaviour: Nidorina are not as territorial as Nidorino, except with rival Nidorina. They mate only for one mating season, and then their Nidorino mates will leave once the pups have grown. In the next mating season, they choose a new mate for their next litter. If they sense Moon Stone radiation but they are taking care of a litter, they will not leave their litter to go get the Moon Stone and evolve.

Threat Level: Moderate.

Habitat: Nidorina live in grasslands either alone or with their Nidorino mate.

Description: **Nidoking**

Behaviour: It is fairly territorial, but if you do not make eye contact or wander too close and threaten it, it will not take an interest in you. Unlike Nidoqueen, it doesn't always kill its opponents, unless it's on a rampage. They generally don't live in areas with Moon Stone radiation, only going there to evolve before returning home. Unlike Nidorino, a Nidoking will mate for life, and other males do not challenge it once it has mated with said Nidoqueen.

Threat Level: Very High. After evolution, this Pokémon gains a secondary ground-type, and is capable of learning moves such as Megahorn, Earth Power and Thrash. Its immense strength, durability and land speed while charging make this Pokémon a formidable foe for even the most masterful of battlers. If this Pokémon is angered, its rampage will cause massive destruction and it will not hesitate to gore you. Unlike Nidoran and Nidorino, Nidoking is perfectly capable of taking on a rock or steel Pokémon using fighting-type and ground-type attacks.

Habitat: Nidoking live in grasslands or mountainous areas, although they are also found if there is Moon Stone radiation in the area.

Description: **Nidoqueen**

Behaviour: Nidoqueen live in the grasslands, protecting its offspring until they are big enough to live on their own and go find mates. They are normally peaceful, but are incredibly violent once they are under the impression that their pups are in danger and will not calm down until the intruder is either dead or is too far away to be a threat anymore. Nidoqueen in the wild mate for life, unlike Nidorina, and they are very selective in their mates. If no Nidoking are available to mate with, Nidoqueen may mate with other species.

Threat Level: High. A Nidoqueen is much more peaceful and less territorial than a Nidoking in general, but if you threaten its burrow or its pups it will fight without regard for its own safety until either you or it is dead. Not unconscious. Just dead. It will literally beat your unconscious body until you are mutilated beyond recognition and crush your bones in sheer anger before it is able to calm down. Although Nidoking has more attack power, Nidoqueen is much more resilient and its hide is much thicker, allowing it to take most attacks with ease.

Habitat: Wild Nidoqueen live in the grasslands with their pups, rarely straying beyond the burrow without pups tagging along.


	4. Starly, Staravia, Staraptor

Description: **Starly **is a Normal/Flying bird Pokémon with black and grey plumage and white-feathered faces, as well as orange beaks and talons. They are rather small, but they flap their wings powerfully in flight which allows them to keep aloft more easily and with fewer wingbeats than other unevolved normal/flying bird Pokémon. They rely exclusively on physical attacks and speed in battle, as they cannot learn Gust or Air Cutter. They evolve relatively early compared to Pidgey and Pidove, who have similar evolution patterns.

Behaviour: Starly are social Pokémon, travelling in flocks due to their own individual weakness. Their cries are strident and noisy. Starly are very timid outside of flocks and a Starly does not live long or well without one. If their flocks grow too big, they will bicker noisily until they break up into smaller flocks. They rely on their flock to fight off predators such as Fearow, Pidgeot, Luxio, Luxray, Persian, Scyther, and civilized hunting Pokémon.

Threat Level: Low. A lone Starly in the wild attacks using only physical attacks and although great at flying, their battling skills are not very advanced. Unless you encounter a hostile flock or the Starly happens to be found in a mystery dungeon, they will rarely initiate a battle. In flocks, they are easily dispatched by super-effective or strong multiple target attacks which will cause them to get too injured to attack further.

Habitat: Starly live in woodlands, grasslands, and urban areas and they migrate to warmer climates in the winter.

Description: **Staravia **is a Normal/Flying bird that evolves from Starly with battle experience. They gain the ability Intimidate after evolution, which helps lower opponents' physical attack strength in battle. They are similar to Starly in appearance, but have much bigger torsos and a large black feather plume on top of their head.

Behaviour: They tend to lead flocks of Starly, and are much less timid when alone than their pre-evolved brethren. They cry noisily when alone. If they believe another flock is intruding on their flock's territory or flight path, there will be a squabble. Their territory battles rarely go past short battles in the air, and it almost never results in serious injury or death for either party.

Threat Level: Moderate. Staravia are protective of their territory and may initiate battle if they believe you to be a threat that needs to be driven off. Unlike Starly, a Staravia is much faster and more physically powerful, and if they command their flock to attack you as well, you may receive a beating if you are ill-prepared for battling with multiple opponents. Pack orbs such as Totter Orbs, or use moves such as Discharge and Blizzard to ward off flocks. If you don't have access to these moves, try other multiple-target or super-effective attacks to drive them off.

Habitat: Same as Starly, although some Staravia have been reported living in mountainous areas.

Description: **Staraptor** is a Normal/Flying type bird renowned for their excellent sight, ability to endure strain and suffering, physical attacking prowess, and ability to use the fighting-type move Close Combat. Like Staravia, its ability is Intimidate, an ability that lowers the physical attack power of its foes in battle. It is a large bird of prey, with red-coloured, distinctive eyes that now lack the black ring surrounding them and a red crest on top of its head. Like its pre-evolutions, it has black feathers on its wings, back and undercarriage, but its breast and face areas are distinctively white.

Behaviour: Staraptor are birds of prey; they will swoop down if they believe you to either be easy prey or a threat. They are very proud and intelligent Pokémon who hunt in solitude and they leave the flock as soon as they evolve. When another Staraptor is encountered of the same gender, they will fight viciously until one is unconscious in order to assert territorial claims, even if they were once in the same flock. Staraptor of opposite gender will do the same unless they are both ready to mate, but this is rare.

Threat Level: High. Due to the fact that they are solitary hunters, they do not rely on the power of their flock to battle effectively, and are therefore capable fighters on their own. They are capable of using moves such as Take Down, Close Combat, Final Gambit, and even Brave Bird in battle, unlike Staravia, who relies more on speedy attacks in battle. Due to the fact that their attacks are reckless and dangerous, they can be worn down by a Pokémon that is capable of bearing the brunt of multiple physical attacks. One must be careful if they are a Steel-type, Ice-type or Rock-type that expects to have the advantage: Close Combat is a very powerful fighting-type move when used effectively and can severely wound the recipient if they are unprepared. Staraptor is also very fast in the air, not quite to the same level as Pidgeot or Swellow is, but they are not easy targets to hit in the air. Using a Stun Seed, Blinker Seed, Totter Orb, or a disabling move is an effective strategy. Burning, poisoning or paralyzing this Pokémon will severely hamper its ability to battle you for very long or very effectively, as well as using electric or ice attacks. After using Close Combat, its defenses weaken, and it is naturally more vulnerable to special attacks, so use those if you wish to defeat it quickly, as Staraptor do not flee battle. If you spot one, do not attempt to outrun it if you wish to avoid it unless you are fast enough to do so (Espeon, Arcanine, Jolteon, Sceptile, Crobat, Swellow), rather, use an Orb or disabling seed if it swoops at you, or if you can, find cover so it doesn't see you. Staraptor have excellent senses of sight, but unlike Luxray, they cannot see through objects.

Habitat: Staraptor live in mountainous or grassland areas where prey such as Rattata are plentiful.


End file.
